


Bubbling

by Okikage



Series: Soul Crest Gem AU [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alignment, Cooking, Drabble, Food Porn, Forced Alignment, Hanahaki Disease, Human Experimentation, Jogress Evolution | DNA Digivolution, Kidnapping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Soul Gem AU, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: Short drabbles done for daiken discord prompts1: Ken struggles with hanahaki2: Ken and Daisuke's first Alignment of their crests3: Someone wants to Experiment with Crest Gems and kidnaps Daisuke and Ken4: Daiken go to a sushi restaurant for Date Night while they're long distance (Daisuke is working in New York)
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Soul Crest Gem AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776517
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Digimon Crest Gems AU





	1. Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ree Fireparrot (reefireparrot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefireparrot/gifts), [Tsumiscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumiscribe/gifts), [KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/gifts), [Anatui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/gifts).



You knew it was a bad idea, but you did it anyway. Daisuke had asked, and try as you might, you could never say no to him.

So you stood there, providing a rock for Daisuke to cling to as he fretted about, making his work to be presented to the judge and directing you to do simple, repetitive tasks he didn’t have time for. You couldn’t mess up chopping too badly, right?

Daisuke smiled at you, brushed your face too quickly to mean anything, and your lungs constricted.

You couldn’t do anything but watch as Daisuke finished the decoration and give encouraging words, words that didn’t really mean anything, words that didn’t get to the heart of the matter. You took small, short breaths to keep going.

Daisuke didn’t win, but he wasn’t too upset, throwing an arm around your shoulders and pulling you down to his height.

“Man, I really thought we were going to get it!” Daisuke sobered, staring into your eyes with an intensity he reserved just for you. “Thanks for coming today. It means a lot to me.”

You can no longer breathe at all. You choke out excuses to rush away just as the first flower blooms out of your throat.

They keep coming, each petal a full bright red, the color you feel when Daisuke is near. You breathe through it, you’ve handled this before, as the blooms fall in front of your doubled-over form.

You count the flowers, Camellia today, drowning you as they flow out of your lungs.

You still have 20 more to go.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's Crest Gems because I'm obsessed
> 
> This one is for [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiscribe/pseuds/Sumiscribe)'s prompt, First.

The beat of Daisuke’s soul thrummed within Ken, his mind pleasantly buzzing with bright thoughts and feelings right behind his eyes.

He’d missed this so much, the easy closeness, the synchronization of every physiological function as they ran together, holding Daisuke up and being held in turn. He yawned along with Daisuke as he stretched his arms above his head, letting out a loud guttural noise.

“I’m tired!”

Ken smiled down at Daisuke. “I know.”

Amusement curled around Ken, growing fainter and fainter as Imperialdramon and their Jogress dissolved, V-mon and Wormmon falling into their arms. He felt bereft as the determination and bravery dissolved out of him, eyes falling on Daisuke's chest where his crest peaked out of his disheveled hoodie, no longer framed by the large hole he’d made in it and the shirt beneath.

Ken couldn’t tear his eyes away from Daisuke as he flopped down next to a shipping container, V-mon already asleep in his lap. He pat the ground next to him and Ken folded his legs, leaning against Daisuke’s side.

“You were amazing.” Daisuke interlaced their fingers, his short, stubby appendages squeezing at Ken’s own too-long digits.

“You too.”

“Hah, I wouldn’t have made it here without - “

“Daisuke, you’re so. Wonderful.” Ken hesitated, pulling at his loose collar and letting his sweater fall completely away from his crest. “Let me...”

Daisuke laughed, eyes drooping with rapid blinks. “It was over too fast, wasn’t it?”

Ken nodded, pulled into Daisuke’s lap, his head nuzzling against the top of Ken’s head. Their crests were so close, not quite touching, and Ken could feel the heat radiating out. He relaxed into the loose hold of Daisuke’s arms and fell into him completely.

Their crests slid against each other, making a strange scraping sound as Ken was thrown into Daisuke. He wasn’t himself anymore, he was more than just Daisuke as well, they mingled together into something more than the sums of the parts, a kaleidoscope he happily fell into as shapes and colors glided all around them, settling on a bone-deep joy he snuggled into, arms holding him close, their partners safe and close, everything right with the world as he listened to the slowing of their shared heart until everything dissolved into sleep.


	3. Collecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Note: Forced Alignment, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation

He wakes with the nightmare still chasing him, his limbs bound by straps on the cold hard slab, strangers poke the crest on his chest with all sorts of instruments, rip into his psyche -

Nightmares are not unfamiliar to Ken. Being  _ Daisuke _ in them is. He can’t shake the feeling, as he goes through the normal morning routine, something is terribly wrong.

He jogs along the road, eyes are on him, watching him. The feeling of people watching him, drinking in his every movement, is not unfamiliar. People hungry for his beauty, the fame of long ago still occasionally echoing out, they watch him.

Someone in a crisp black suit steps forward, too quick, eyes boring into his back, all too familiar. Ken runs.

Kens runs down an alleyway, trying to cut off his pursuer, avoid them. He follows the familiar path to Daisuke’s apartment, weaving through streets he knows well.

Another black suit is ahead. Ken ducks through a shop, breath quickening, trying not to look crazy to the girl behind the counter who waves at him with a bright smile.

When he steps out of the back exit, just a block away from Daisuke’s building, he runs right into a broad chest, muscled arms grab his biceps, steadying and keeping him falling.

“Ichijouji Ken.” The stranger curls their lips up in a way that Ken is not unfamiliar with.

“Who are you?”

Another arm, lower and more willowy, reaches up to his mouth with a wet rag and forces it over his nose and mouth. Ken chokes on the chemicals, tries to break out to the left, the world swimming. He blacks out.

Ken wakes slowly, then all at once. He tests the leather strapping around his wrists and ankles, held tight to the cold metal along his front.

His shirt is gone, the high collar protecting the back of his neck stripped away. His choker is gone, his crest open to the cold, antiseptic air.

Someone in a long white coat approaches him, and Ken shouts, “Who  _ are _ you? What’s going on?”

“You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about that.” The...woman dismisses him as she places electrodes around the nape of his neck, not quite touching his crest. When she stops, letting out a low hum of satisfaction, Ken feels the slab he’s on move, tilting more and more until he is lying at a 45 degree angle to the floor.

The woman, absurd heels click-clacking against the floor, wheels him to a door and through to another room, one filled with bright yellow light that Ken would know anywhere.

Daisuke’s screams rip through Ken, rage and pain he can feel even without touching his crest, broadcast through the whole room by his shouts and abrasive voice.

“I’ll kill you! You’ll be sorry once I get  _ out of here _ , don’t  _ touch _ me! Don’t - “ Daisuke lays his eyes on Ken, voice dropping.

“...No. No, Ken, I’m -“

Ken tries his best to reassure Daisuke, give him a loving smile, like he always does when they see each other, wonderfully awfully familiar.

“I dreamt about you last night.”

His words meant to reassure, but Daisuke’s face falls into despair, eye watering until big, heavy tears fall down, some of them dripping down onto Ken’s bare back as their captors push him closer, nearly on top of Ken.

“I’m so sorry, Ken.”

Ken doesn’t respond, feeling as Daisuke’s body lowers closer and closer to him, their crests glowing and already reaching out for each other, eager to feel that familiar comfort of melding together without regard for the circumstances, just desire and seeking comfort.

Daisuke’s mind is a maelstrom, a chaos Ken has never felt before from his partner, their souls trying desperately to sync, he pours his faith out.

Daisuke will save them, he always has, Ken only has faith in one thing. The most powerful thing in the world.

They click together, bolstered by Ken’s absolute love and devotion, Daisuke growing brighter and brighter until an explosion of color blasts out from their connection point, an aurora all around Ken as he rips away the restraint and grabs onto Daisuke’s shoulder.


	4. Food Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt is food porn - they be eating

“Ken!” Daisuke bolted over to him, practically bowling over the other people on the sidewalk in his rush to get next to Ken. He stopped a few feet short, and Ken could see the way his body was wound tight, wanting to pounce on him and pull him into a big hug, swinging his arms by his side instead.

“It’s good to see you.” Ken said instead of doing what he wanted to, pull Daisuke into a nice, long kiss he hadn’t gotten in a week.

Long distance was harder than either of them expected. And Ken knew it was going to be hard.

Daisuke’s hand found his, threading their fingers together. “Damn you’re cold! Let’s go to the place.”

“Okay.” Ken let Daisuke’s warmth infuse up his arm, following him to the restaurant.

A line stood outside the building, snaking all the way down the street and around the corner of the block, but Daisuke cut through the crowd, pulling open the rickety wooden door and giving a jaunty wave to the man behind the revolving counter, who gave him a nod and kind smile before returning to preparing the sushi.

Two chairs in the very back, the most private in an open space like this, awaited them, and Daisuke pulled Ken’s out for him.

“Thank you.” Ken brushed Daisuke’s bicep as he fell gracefully into his seat, scooting them infinitesimally closer so their knees knocked.

“Mmm, what do you want tonight?” Daisuke asked even as he pulled down three different plates of nigiri while Ken made matcha for the two of them.

“You pick.” Ken let his hand wander to Daisuke’s inner thigh, just on the edge of today’s cargo shorts. “I want you to feed me.”

Daisuke snapped his face to stare at Ken’s, just inches from him, eyes half-lidded and lips tantalizingly wetted from licking. He gulped.

“You mean that literally?”

Ken nodded, opening his mouth obediently for the nigiri as Daisuke popped it into his waiting maw, letting out a low moan as he chewed.

Daisuke couldn’t tear his eyes away.


End file.
